De l'ennuie aux soucis
by Leethie
Summary: [OS][HPDM]L’ennuie peut parfois conduire à de bien étrange chose…mais de là à venir briser le ménage d’un Serpentard, qui plus est le prince des Serpentards, c’est quand même un peu fort.


D_**i**_sclamers : Les personnages du monde de Harry Potter appartiennent à m'dame Rowling.

Gen_**r**_e : One-shot.

R_**a**_ting : T -Pour slash uniquement-

Pair_**i**_ng : HP/DM –cligne des yeux, vraiment ?-

* * *

D_e_ l'_e_nn**u**i_e_ a**u**x so**u**cis

- Je m'ennuuuuuuuuie !

Affalé sur la table de la grande Salle, le jeune Harry James Potter, après un marathon de tournage de pouce finit par déclarer forfait un éclat de défaite scintillant dans ses yeux. 

Poudlard était vide, tout le monde était au pré-au-lard aujourd'hui pour une sortie annuelle, seulement voilà lui n'y était pas. Il dormait lors du départ trés profondément au point de ne pas sentir l'odeur des chaussettes de Ron aprés un entrainement de Quidditch tentant en vain de réveiller son ami, et maintenant Harry maudissait la stupide tisane qui était, selon lui, la seule et unique raison de son cafard.

Oui, stupide tisane et stupide Serpentard. Non content d'être sous l'emprise d'une maladie on ne peut plus grave nommée « flemme » il fallait en plus que les Serpentards soient là, eux, et en pleine force de l'âge, si c'est pas de la chance ça ? Que Salazar soit maudit ! Et Snape, par la même occasion, qui lui avait « gentiment » laissé un devoir –cadeau- de potion pour l'occuper.

- Ben occupe toi !

Harry sursauta en entendant la voix rauque et familière qu'il connaissait un tant soit peu, pour savoir qu'il ne s'agissait rien de bon.

- Zabini ?

- Appelle moi Blaise, veux tu.

- Pourquoi t'es là ?

- Je t'en pose des questions ? maintenant bouge toi !

Qu'il se bouge ? C'est quoi cette histoire, alors comme ça Blaise Zabini, plus grand ami de Draco Malfoy prince des Serpentards –maudit soit il- voulait…qu'il s'occupe ? Louche, c'est trop louche. Pour un Serpentard, ça fait l'effet d'une bombe.

- Me bougeais ? Mais je ne demande que ça, vous voulez quoi ? Que j'astique votre dortoir ? Ou une simple coupe de cheveux à Snape devrait suffire ?

- Par Salazar, tu es vraiment bête ou c'est une seconde nature ?

- Un peu des deux…

Le jeune garçon au teint mat soupira, qu'est ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour son meilleur ami.

- Potter, ne joue pas avec mes nerfs, contente toi de faire ce que je te dis.

- C'est tout ? Je t'obéis et après j'ai le droit à un os ?

- POTTER !!

L'étranglement n'était pas dans le programme normalement…Après tout, qui le saurait ? Snape fermerait sûrement les yeux sur le cas « Meurtre de Harry Potter dans la Grande Salle » mais Dumby and Potter Gang c'était une autre histoire. Un léger regard qui tue, façon Malfoy et c'est dans la poche.

- Blaise...tu sais que t'as l'air bête comme ça ?

- Oui je sais, mais que veux tu, on ne s'improvise pas maître du regard qui tue, bon tu me suis oui ou non ?

- D'accord.

Le Serpentard écarquilla les yeux une bonne cinquantaine de seconde avant de sourire bêtement.

- C'est tout ? Tu acceptes sans rien demander de plus ?

- Tu me fais pitié, et comme je suis un Gryffondor…

- Tu te fiches de moi ?

- Un peu.

Harry lui sourit narquoisement.

- T'es sûr que t'es pas à Serpentard toi ?

- Certains, vous êtes trop trouillard.

Et voilà comment, après quelques grincements de dents, on arrive à sortir du monde _palpitant_ de l'ennuie pour se diriger dans le coin le plus malfamé de tout Poudlard, Serpentard World deux minutes d'arrêt. Harry secoua la tête nerveusement, il se demandait si c'était une si bonne idée que ça après tout ? Sans compter les représailles qu'il encourait si Snape le trouvait ici alors qu'il devait être devant son devoir de potion, et si possible éveillé.

- Qu'est ce que je fiche ici ?

- Ben, tu vas m'aider pardis !

Le Gryffondor s'arrêta brusquement, ils se dirigeaient tout droit vers le dortoir des Serpentards, et qui dit Serpentard dit Serpents et donc vicieux ce qui nous reviens à la définition de Draco Malfoy.

- Je refuse d'entrer là dedans, du moins, tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliquer ce que tu attends de moi !

Blaise poussa un profond soupir, décidément ce n'était pas une tâche facile de faire rentrer le prince des Gryffondors dans le camp adversaire. Pourtant il le fallait, c'était l'objectif et il devait y entrer c'était…c'était…

- C'est ta destiné Potter, mince entre la dedans et sort Draco des bras de cette sangsue de Théo une bonne fois pour toute !

- Hein ? La fouine avec…Nott ?! Le couple de l'année !

Harry s'écroula sur le sol, les mains enroulées autour de son ventre, un rire niais faisant trembler les murs des couloirs, sous les yeux plissés de Blaise qui affichait déjà un sourire avada kadavresque.

- Jaloux, Potter ?

C'était au tour du Gryffondor de plisser les yeux, adoptant une position plutôt cambrée, les mains sur les hanches.

- Moi ? Jaloux…de Malfoy ? Pitié ! Bon c'est vrai Théo est peut être mignon dans son genre mais pas à ce point.

- Pas de Draco, je pensais à Théo, tu es jaloux de Théo.

- Et pourquoi je serais jaloux de lui ?

- Tu pourrais suivre un peu! Théo et Draco, Draco et Théo ensemble !

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de faire demie tour vers la grande salle, décidément les Serpentards étaient trop spaces pour lui et ça, même l'ennuie le plus mortel c'est-à-dire un devoir de potion signé Snape, ne pouvait le retenir.

Seulement on ne se débarrasse pas d'un Serpentard comme ça, un Serpentard c'est subtile et ingénieux, même Harry Potter devait l'avouer un Serpentard c'est…

- _STUPEFIX_ !

…vraiment embêtant.

Et, alors que Blaise épiait Harry statufiait, ce dernier se maudissait intérieurement, lui mais aussi la tisane et ce Serpentard de malheur ainsi que Snape mais ça c'était par habitude.

- Alors tu comptes m'aider, Potty ? Ou tu comptes resté statufié ? Si je ne m'abuses et arrêtes moi si je me trompe _comme si tu pouvais, _Snape t'as probablement donné un devoir et…oh ! Vilain Harry ! Tu sèches ! Franchement, à quoi bon jouer les statuts au lieu de faire tes devoirs…si Granger te voyait.

Blaise s'arrêta un moment, pause rire diabolique du vilain méchant bien vilain.

- Et bien Potter, je te trouve bien silencieux, tu m'aides ? C'est vrai ? Oh ! Que tu es gentil ! Mais attention, si tu ne le fais pas, le stupefix ne sera pas loin et ta baguette est sûrement dans ton dortoir…pas de chance hein Potty ?

- _Finite Incantatem_ !

Les yeux de Harry lançaient des éclairs, mais comment avait il pu tomber si bas ? Ah si Hermione et Ron le voyait ! Pathétique, aurait dit Hermione, briser le ménage d'un Serpent était assez tentant comme divertissement, mais de là à ce que ce soit le prince des Serpents tout de même, il y a des limites à l'ennuie.

- Bon, j'attends.

- Très bien, commande les petits biscuits moi je prends le thé.

Le Gryffondor pencha la tête, lui donnant un air de petit chat incompris.

- POTTEEEEER !

- Oui c'est moi.

- Quand cesseras tu de jouer les idiots ! Va le séduire bon sang !

Harry déglutit péniblement, il voulait que lui aille briser le ménage de son ennemi de toujours en le…séduisant ? Impossible, même pour Harry James Potter combattant des forces du mal, et accessoirement élu le garçon le plus en vue de tout Poudlard.

- Va le séduire toi !

- J'aurais bien été, si il ne s'agissait pas de mon meilleur ami et je suis hétéro avec ça.

- Parce que moi je suis gay peut être ?

Blaise hocha un sourcil interrogateur avant de le toisait de haut en bas.

- Tu sais Potter, tu ne fais pas très…masculin dans cette posture.

Harry rougit brusquement en baissant les yeux pour constater ses mains légèrement étendues sur ses hanches, ses doigts formant un parfait angle plat, le dos légèrement cambré et la bouche en cœur.

- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'on adopte ce genre de posture qu'on est forcément enfin…

- J'ai entendu Parvati en discuter, enfin pleurer serait le mot juste, avec Lavande dans les couloirs, tu sais c'est pas un secret.

- Si ça l'aurait été, je ne serais certainement pas dans cette galère.

- Ça te dérange tant que ça ? Deux roulements du postérieur, quelques battements de cils, une main dans les cheveux et c'est dans la poche.

- Tu crois vraiment que Draco peut tomber sous le charme, bien que démesuré, de son pire –ou meilleur, selon le point de vue- ennemi ?

- Draco ou Théo, on s'en fiche, y 'en a bien un qui craquera…enfin sauf si tu as des préférences, que je comprendrais tout à fait d'ailleurs.

Le brun rougit furieusement, mais pourquoi fallait il que Blaise est un esprit si tordu ? Seul Salazar le sait, maudit soit il ce vieux serpent.

- Quand même, tu es son meilleur ami, et tu veux le pousser dans mes bras ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que, je fais ça pour son bien, fait moi confiance Théo n'est ABSOLUMENT PAS celui qu'il lui faut.

- Et pour toi, c'est moi la personne idéale peut être ?

- Ben…t'es mon dernier recours, c'est maintenant ou jamais, tous les autres sont au Pré-au-lard.

La porte du dortoir Serpentard, s'ouvrit faisant sursauter les deux garçons, ainsi que la jeune fille qui avait ouvert, n'étant autre que Pansy Parkinson les yeux pétillant de malice, une expression malsaine sur le visage.

- Alors Blaise, on s'est trouvé un nouveau meilleur ami ? C'est Draco qui va être content !

- Je croyais que les bull dog n'étaient plus admis ici ? Vraiment, de nos jours on fait entrer n'importe qui à Serpentard.

Pansy plissa les yeux, les bras croisés faisant mine de ne pas entendre les rires provenant de la bouche de Potter.

- Allons Blaise, ce n'est pas parce que Draco s'est trouvé, enfin, quelqu'un de bien, qu'il faut que tu nous fasses une crise de jalousie mais tu avais raison sur un point, on fait vraiment entrer n'importe qui à Serpentard de nos jours.

La jeune fille désigna un moment Harry d'un air réprobateur avant de quitter les lieux en compagnie de Crabbe et Goyle ne se souciant pas le moins du monde de la présence du Grand Harry Potter en ces lieux, à croire que la célébrité n'est pas reconnue en certain lieu. Blaise quant à lui, se contenta de pousser un profond soupir de lassitude, avant de rejoindre son dortoir en lâchant au passage un « tous des idiots » franchissant la porte suivit de prés par Harry.

o₪**_O_**₪o

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait il qu'il ne se soit pas réveillé ? Si ça aurait été le cas, il serait en ce moment même sur la placette du Pré-au-lard à insulter les Serpentards dans leur dos et acheter tout un tas de choses qu'il regretterait sûrement après. Au lieu de ça, il se trouvait à Serpentard World, tous les regards braqués sur lui tel un Lion en proie à toutes les hyènes du coin.

- Qu'est ce qui il y a ? Vous voulez un autographe peut être ?!

Et, plus vite que ne pouvait l'être le son du « 50 points en moins à Gryffondor », tout ce beau petit monde reprit son activité, laissant Harry errait en ces lieux, à sa guise.

- La chambre de Draco.

Blaise désignait la pièce comme si il s'agissait du tombeau de Salazar.

- On fait comme on a dit, pas de fausse blague Potter sinon je te tus, et moi avec pour éviter les représailles de Dumby and co.

- Et bien, qu'est ce que tu ferais pas pour ton Drakounet d'amoûûûûr !

Le Serpentard roula des yeux, l'expression sévère, fixant le Gryffondor d'un air hautain.

- Vas y je te dis !

Harry, poussé par le jeune Zabini, perdit pied et s'affala presque sur le lit où se trouvait Draco et Théodore discutant tranquillement jusqu'à l'arrivée fracassante du brun.

- Tiens Potter, ta joyeuse bande t'a abandonné ici ? Par Salazar, fiche le camp, les héros ne sont pas bien vus dans le coin.

- Allons Drake, tu vois bien que ce pauvre garçon n'est arrivé là que par pure malchance et il va gentiment retourner d'où il vient, pas vrai Harry ?

Le dit Harry ne répondit pas, il se contenta de se relevait, cachant avec toutes les forces qui lui resté, son teint rougissant à vue d'œil. Adoptant une position plus décontractée, les yeux brillant, une mèche plaquée sur son front.

- Alors c'est « ça » ta nouvelle conquête, Malfoy ? Toi, le canon de Serpentard tu te contentes vraiment de peu…

- A quoi tu joues Potter ?!

- Silence Théo ! Laisse Potty, m'expliquais…j'ai besoin de comprendre en quoi ma vie amoureuse puisse l'intéresser au point de se retrouver en face de moi, dans MON domaine, et qui plus est devant MON lit.

Théodore Nott se tue un moment regardant Harry, ce dernier affichait déjà un sourire triomphant alors que le blond l'épiait de haut en bas.

- Et bien quoi ? Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu comptes à mes yeux…

Le Gryffondor fit une pause, se cambrant légèrement vers Draco en battant des cils, abordant son regard le plus attendrissant, celui qu'il réservait à Hermione, lorsqu'il n'avait pas fait ses devoirs et qu'elle cédait à chaque fois.

- Mon Drakounet à moi, je ne peux décemment pas te laisser aller avec n'importe qui.

Théodore déglutit péniblement, il devait bien se l'avouer, Harry était craquant, d'ailleurs à cet instant même il n'avait qu'une envie se blottir aux creux de ses bras. Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas lui qui l'intéressait mais Draco assit à ses côtés, les bras ballant, l'expression impassible fixant Harry.

Juste à côté, Blaise Zabini, sous prince des Serpentards, s'était accoudé à la porte fermée du Dortoir, essayant d'entendre le plus possible les paroles du brun mais en vain. Il se repentit et décida de frapper à la porte, prétextant avoir besoin de quelque chose. Mais à peine avait il brandit son poing pour toquer qu'il se rétracta. C'était trop tôt, ça pourrait paraître louche. A la place, il prit une revue traînant sur le sol, et se cala confortablement dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune. L'esprit, malgré tout, tourmenté.

- Et, selon toi, qui est le plus apte à m'égaler au point que je puisse en tomber éperdument amoureux ?

Le brun leva un sourcil interrogateur. Malfoy l'avait eu sur ce coup, il devait à tout prix changer de sujet avant que le blond se rende compte de la supercherie et rentre dans une colère noire. Ce qui serait assez divertissant, certes, mais mauvais pour lui car Blaise lui tomberait sur le dos.

- Pour l'instant, la seule chose que je peux te certifier, c'est qu'il ne s'agit certainement pas de cette loque, que tu as à tes côtés, bavant au passage sur ton royal lit.

- Loque ?! Potter, t'es malade ou quoi ?

Pour toute réponse, Harry se contenta d'assigner un clin d'œil à Théo le faisant frémir à un tel point, qu'il en oublia Malfoy et la « loque » par la même occasion. Draco suivait la scène attentivement, ne détournant pas les yeux de Potter qui commençait un roulement des hanches à la Parvati.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Potter.

- Peut être bien que tu es trop aveugle pour voir qu'en faîtes, j'y ai clairement répondu.

Le Gryffondor quitta la pièce, laissant le blond un sourcil perplexe collé au front, et Théo dont la bave ne cessait d'augmentais à mesure que ses yeux se détachaient du Gryffondor.

- Sacré Numéro, hein ?

- Oui…sacré numéro, tu l'as dit.

Une fois la porte fermée, enfin claquée serait plus approprié, Harry entreprit de sortir discrètement de l'entre du démon, un soupir de soulagement sortit de sa bouche tandis que ses pieds se dirigeaient automatiquement vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, il bondit de joie avant d'accourir faire le devoir de potion de Snape, première et sûrement dernière fois qu'il était aussi pressé pour un « cadeau » de son professeur de potion. Mais, comme le point avant le mot fin du conte de fée, on lui attrapa brusquement le bras, l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

- Et bien Potter, tu cours vite dis moi, serais tu pressé ?

- Fiches moi la paix Zabini, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire il n'y a rien à rajouter.

Mais Blaise n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout, de cet avis. La colère rayonnait, en supposant que la colère puisse rayonnait, dans ses pupilles le fixant étroitement.

- Etrange, très étrange même, vue que je viens d'apercevoir Draco et Théo, sortant du dortoir MAIN DANS LA MAIN et se dirigeant vers le lac.

- Ce n'est plus mon problème à présent, j'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit de faire, et il s'avérerait que, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, Malfoy n'est pas dupe au point de se laissait tenter à l'idée que Harry Potter est dans l'intention de prendre possession de son cœur.

Blaise souffla bruyamment avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux, d'un geste lasse presque flasque laissant à Harry l'occasion de tourner des talons, geste qui lui valut un pointage de baguette l'obligeant à se retourner pour faire face à sa nouvelle « menace ».

- Encore un pas, Potter, un seul et même Merlin ne pourra plus rien faire pour toi.

- Mais enfin, quand vas-tu enfin me ficher la paix ?! Ton pote est accro mon vieux, laisse le vivre sa vie et va jouer aux cartes avec Parkinson mais pour l'amour de Godric ne me mêle pas à tout ça !

Les yeux de Harry étaient carrément sortie d'orbite en disant cela, Blaise le remarqua et s'écarta un peu du brun, il avait beau être à Gryffondor il n'en demeurait pas moins dangereux.

- Théo ne l'aime pas, Harry, il fait ça juste pour se vanter au prés de ses amis d'être sortie avec la coqueluche –partageant le podium avec Harry Potter- de Poudlard. Je ne sais pas ce qui rend Draco si aveugle mais il ne veut rien entendre de ma bouche alors…j'ai pensé que peut être toi…désolé de t'avoir mêler à tout ça…Mais vas y, retourne à ta tâche, et laisse Malfoy et tous ces fichus Serpentards où ils sont. Je ne brandirais pas ma baguette.

Le Gryffondor regarda un moment en direction de Blaise avant de tourner des talons en sifflotant gaiement. Enfin, oui enfin, il allait pouvoir retrouver son cher et tendre ennuie ainsi que tous les maudissements qu'il se jetait fréquemment. Mais, alors qu'il arrivait presque à la grande salle, il entendit de bruits de pas allant à sa rencontre, paniqué à l'idée que ce soit son cher et tendre professeur de potion, Harry se jeta sur la première porte qu'il trouva, porte qui n'était autre que la penderie du concierge accompagnée de l'odeur nauséabonde d'un sandwich datant de l'époque des Maraudeurs.

- Alors ça donne quoi avec Théo ? Il a finit par sortir avec Draco finalement ?

- Ouai…enfin d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, ça devrait pas tarder, et à l'instant où Malfoy dira oui, Théo le plante en beauté. Pauvre Malfoy, il va jamais s'en remettre.

- Si il accepte…

- Draco est tellement désespéré ces temps ci, qu'il serait prés à sortir avec Parkinson.

Et c'est sur des rires, on ne peut plus Serpentard, que Pucey et Bletchez quittèrent les lieux, laissant Harry, suffoquant dans si peu d'espace, reprendre de l'air avant de tourner la tête en direction du lac d'un air mélancolique.

Mais pourquoi fallait il qu'il soit si…Gryffondor ! Au moins une fois dans sa vie, il aurait aimé voir ce que ça fait de se retrouver dans la peau d'un vrai Serpentard qui n'a pas ce besoin constant d'aider les autres. Le problème était que ce n'était pas le cas, et qu'en bon Gryffon, il partirait au secours du très cher prince Serpentard. Ah Salazar, pourquoi tant de haine ?

Et c'est ainsi que, Harry James Potter à son titre survivant et terreur des forces du mal, entreprit une longue traversée des couloirs de Poudlard en direction du lac sous les rires amusés de Blaise Zabini, murmurant un « Trop facile à avoir, ces Gryffons » entre les dents.

o₪**_O_**₪o

Il y était, et comme prévu, accolé à un arbre, se tenait –frottait- Théodore Nott affalé sur l'épaule de Draco Malfoy lui susurrant des niaiseries – quoi d'autres ?- à l'oreille. Et maintenant, que faire ? Harry tourna légèrement la tête pour ne pas se faire remarquer, en admettant que la seule personne à l'écharpe rouge et or sur un décors tapissé de blanc ne puisse se faire remarquer. Rater, il pouvait presque sentir les regards pesants que lui jeter…Blaise Zabini ? Encore lui ? Accolé à un arbre, à l'opposé des tourtereaux, lui lançant des regards qui pouvaient se traduire par Tu-te-bouges-ou-ta-vie-sera-courte en biais.

Finalement, Harry Potter opta pour la discrétion, rejoignant Blaise derrière son arbre, observant les moindres faits et gestes de Théodore.

- Je gèle !

- Evidemment, tu as vue ta tenue ? A croire que tu le fais exprès pour choper la crève.

Le Serpentard fit une moue gênée se voulant attendrissante avant de se rapprocher un peu plus du blond,se laissant faire sans rien dire,ne sachant pas que derrière un arbre à quelques mètres d'ici, deux personnes en voulait à sa vie.

- J'aime la neige, c'est si doux et d'un blanc limpide…ça me fait penser à toi.

« _Froid comme la neige, plutôt_ » Pensa le Gryffondor, les yeux légèrement plissaient, de sorte à mieux y voir à travers le manteau polaire qui se formait petit à petit.

- Toi Draco, est ce que tu aimes la neige ?

Le blond acquiesça d'un simple signe de la tête avant de se redresser pour observer aux alentours faisant frémir les deux espions qui se courbèrent brutalement de sorte à ne plus être dans le champ de mire du Serpentard.

- Et moi, est ce que tu m'aimes ?

Draco hocha un sourcil des plus perplexes avant de sourire de air taquin. Il entrouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand quelque chose le stoppa, c'était froid et pourtant fondait à son contact, se pourrait il que se soit…une boule de neige ? Mais qui oserais, par Salazar, envoyer une insipide boule de neige au prince des Serpentards, seigneurs des glaces et à ses heures perdues, maître du froid.

- Potter ! Mais enfin, t'es malade ?! Tu vas nous faire repérer !

- C'était le seul moyen, autrement Malfoy se serait sûrement prit le vent du siècle.

- Impossible, le vent du siècle s'était en première année, tu te souviens la poignée de main ?

Harry écarquilla ses grands yeux émeraude un moment, poignée de main ? Première année ? Ou comment se faire haïr du suprême disciple de Salazar en quelques secondes à peine.

- Oh c'est bon, pauvre petit Malfoy ! Cette fouine ne méritait peut être pas mon amitié à une époque mais ce n'est certainement pas un raison pour qu'il se fasse jeter par ce crétin de Nott.

- Alors comme ça, Sainte Potter vole au secours de la pauvre âme charitable que je suis ? Mais par Salazar, c'est Noêl avant l'heure ou est ce le miracle de toute une décennie ?

Le Gryffondor se crispa un moment avant de tourner la tête vers son interlocuteur, à la chevelure d'or et aux couleurs vert et argent. Assez longtemps pour que Blaise ait le temps de déguerpir, et apparemment, il en était de même pour Nott. Ils se retrouvaient à présent seul, lui l'autre et ses remords de potion-tisane-Pré-au-lard-Snape à en donner la migraine à un mort.

- Tu n'es pas avec Théo ?

- Il est partit, juste après le coup de poing que je lui réservais depuis des lustres.

- Ça veut dire que…Tu savais tout ?

- Tu sais, il n'y a pas que les Serdaigles qui fassent preuve de bon sens, et puis c'était aussi évident qu'un Gryffondor au milieu d'un paysage ensevelit de blanc.

Le dit Gryffondor rougit furieusement en comprenant qu'il s'agissait de lui, et qu'il n'était pas passé si inaperçu qu'il l'aurait pensé ou du moins espéré.

- A mon tour de poser les questions, pourquoi es tu venu me retrouver ? Toi aussi tu savais ce qu'avait en tête ce troll de Théo.

- Je voulais juste lui éviter de faire une bêtise, en tout bon Gryffondor que je suis.

- Ce n'était pas une bêtise, juste un parie que cet idiot se faisait une joie de concrétiser. Alors je te repose la question, pourquoi es tu venu ?

- Personne ne mérite de souffrir, même pas la fouine que tu es.

Le Serpentard cligna des yeux quelques secondes avant de redresser sa tête et d'ébouriffer la crinière du Gryffondor un léger hoquet de surprise sortant de sa bouche suivit d'une tape qu'il le fit glisser dans la neige, Harry affalé sur le manteau blanc observait le blond en haussant un sourcil d'incompréhension.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Parce que je déteste ce qui est niais, et toi tu es la niaiserie incarnée.

Harry se redressa et à son tour, poussa le Serpentard dans la neige qui entreprit de saisir le Gryffondor et ensemble ils roulèrent sur la neige le cœur battant et l'esprit voguant au loin. Draco fut le premier à se relever, secouant sa tête de toute trace blanche parsemant sa chevelure dorée, Harry le regardait faire en souriant.

- On est quitte, je déteste tout ce qui est Serpentard.

- Et bien, tu n'as pas beaucoup d'estime envers toi-même.

Le blond lui assigna un clin d'œil avant de se relever, époussetant ses vêtements un dernier regard sur le brun, qui lui empoigna fortement le bras, le forçant à se baisser.

- Que…

De douces lèvres rosées se posèrent doucement sur les lèvres prenant une teinte légèrement bleutée, du blond et, l'instant d'une fraction de seconde, la terre s'arrêta de tourner laissant place aux chimères en or et vert. Le Gryffondor se détacha délicatement, laissant entrevoir les grands yeux gris s'ouvrir consciencieusement.

- Voilà un baiser digne de Gryffondor.

- Comme quoi, la niaiserie à du bon.

Harry se dirigea vers la grande salle abandonnant le blond, les joues recouvertes d'une teinte rosée et les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

o₪**_O_**₪o

De retour à la grande Salle, Harry put constater avec amertume le retour de tout le monde, en particulier des Gryffondors, tous les yeux rivés sur le survivant ne cachant pas sa gêne face aux sourires triomphants de ses amis.

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard complice, avouant sans regrets leurs petites observations du lac accompagnées de commentaire on ne peut plus croustillant signé Blaise Zabini.

- Alors comment c'était ?

- Oui raconte Harry, on veut tout savoir.

Un sourire énigmatique fixé aux coins des lèvres, Harry James Potter se servit avec entrain une bonne tasse de tisane bien chaude regardant au loin, son si charitable professeur de potion, abordant un sourire triomphant lui crispant le visage à la vue de la feuille blanche du devoir entre les mains de l'homme à la chevelure noir et dont l'humeur n'était autre que satyrique.

Seulement, Snape n'était pas le seul abordant un sourire triomphant, Blaise Zabini a la table des Serpentards en faisait de même suivit par Draco, son éternel sourire narquois abordant un visage rayonnant de…douceur ? Impossible ! Oui mais impossible n'est pas Potter.

- C'était juste…moins ennuyant que prévue.

₪ F**_i_**n ₪

* * *

_Déjà là ? J'oses –oui j'oses vraiment- espérer que cet OS vous aura plu, il n'est pas fameux mais j'aime imaginé que tout a commencé avec un je m'ennnuuuiie –pour moi comme pour Potty-._

_Bisous à tous. :)_

_MagicAnzu /La tisane c'est croo bon/._


End file.
